Dense Forest
|quest=Dense Forest questline |translation= }} }} Dense Forest is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 15.08.2017 Dense Forest event for a duration of 14 days only. The Entrance to the Lair allows free travel to the sub-location Forest Lair. It goes together with the Dense Forest questline. Story In-game tagline: "Let's hurry, the Duke's bride needs my help!" Geography Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Camp' (SW) *'Duke Browdy' (SW) *'Enchanted trap' x8 *'Forest Gnome' (NW) *'Entrance to the Lair' (NE) *'Princess' (NE in Forest Lair) *'Dwarves' Leader' (NE in Forest Lair) Objects to take home: Fearless dragon (NE in Forest Lair) File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Duke browdy's camp.png|'Camp' File:Duke browdy.png|'Duke Browdy' File:Enchanted trap 1.png|'Enchanted trap' File:Forest gnome.png|'Forest Gnome' File:Mine entrance locked.png|'Entrance to the Lair' File:Forest princess.png|'Princess' File:Forest master.png|'Dwarves' Leader' File:Fearless dragon.png|'Fearless dragon' Resources: special resources are Broken tree and Burnt tree, Dwarves' ore (in Forest Lair), Skeleton (NE, with Lanterns), Wheat (N), Gold (S, E), Silver (SE, E), Iron (S, NE), Energy tree; Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: none. File:Map_dense forest_ru01.png|link=File:Map_dense forest_ru01.png|Russian version File:Map_dense forest_ru02.png|link=File:Map_dense forest_ru02.png|Russian version Forest Lair Resources: special resources are Dwarves' ore, Iron, Clay, Clay puddle, Tombstone (with Clay), Burrs (with Honey), Dragon Bones; Pot of gold. Georesources: none. Event articles |-|Camp= }} In-game tagline: "To get his bride back, the Duke will help you make the Wizard Staff." |-|Duke Browdy= }} In-game tagline: "Help the Duke find his princess and defeat the monster" When letter and ring have been delivered leaves behind a Chest, containing: , , , 2 Planks, 2 Comb, 2 Amber Potion, 2 Boots, 2 Paint, 2 Ribbon, 2 Rainbow, 2 Yarn, 2 Ladder, 3 Emerald, 2 Ring, 2 Cotton chintz, 2 +15 Energy drink, 1 Wheel, 1 Mortar, 1 Bottle, 1 Spinning Wheel, 1 Gloves, 1 Cuirass, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Velvet, collection Items |-|Forest Gnome= }} |-|Enchanted trap= }} In-game tagline: "Disarmed with the help of the Wizard Staff" / "Bait for a dragon. Try checking if he is there yet." After disarming an Enchanted trap wth Wizard Staffs it disappears and leaves behind a Hunter's chest / , containing XP, coins, items (1 Dragon Opal, 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 2 Scissors, 1 Reedpipe, 1 Paint; plus possible optional items: 5 Cloth, 5 Planks, 5 Gauntlet, 5 Cambric, 5 Velvet, 5 Grimoire), collection items (Heraldry Collection, Makeup Collection, Toys Collection). *Enchanted trap (#1, SW): "Bridegrooms are so cowardly these days! The Duke had no intention whatsoever to go with me!" *Enchanted trap (#4, W): "What if the Duke exaggerated the story about the monster?" *Enchanted trap (#2, NW): "These look like fire traces.... Could that be a dragon?" *Enchanted trap (#3, center-N): "Do not mess with dragons!" *Enchanted trap (#1, center-S): "Let's hurry! The Duke's bride needs my help!" *Enchanted trap (#4, SE): "Something in this story just befuddles me..." *Enchanted trap (#2, E): "The dragon's lair is near, I see it from here." *Enchanted trap (#?, NE): "I hope I won't end up being an appetizer for the fire-breathing dragon!" |-|Entrance to the Lair= }} Once completed, the Entrance to the Lair is a portal that allows free travel to the sublocation Forest Lair. |-|Princess= }} In-game tagline: "Duke's Bride; go to her for the truth." Take your Reward: , , Princess's letter, Princess's ring, 10 Golden Hand, 5 Hammer, 5 Reedpipe, 2 Scissors, 5 Knife, 5 File, 2 Pearls, 1 Paint, 1 Gauntlet, 1 Cambric, 1 Velvet, 1 Grimoire, 1 Cloth, 1 Planks, collection items. |-|Dwarves' Leader= }} In-game tagline: "The chief of the chivalrous bandits, the Princess's beloved." After completing the Dwarves' Leader, the nearby Fearless dragon decoration is unlocked and can be loaded onto the Airship. Notes *While the event was ongoing there was another update (on 18.08.2017) that changed several things: The tent structure Duke Browdy was renamed Camp, while the Chest was renamed Duke Browdy and visually changed from a special chest to a person, and (possibly) the Hunter's chests received a new visual. *Additionally a bug/error was introduced with the update that prevented players from leaving the location Forest Lair by having disabled the return portal in it. Specifically the portal was unbuilt and requested construction materials again, which were not available anymore. On 21.08.2017 the problem was fixed and the portal in Forest Lair was functioning again. Category:Locations